


Jeremy's First Murder

by seadwellersubjug



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gratuitous Violence, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadwellersubjug/pseuds/seadwellersubjug
Summary: Ryan takes Jeremy on a date.  They kill some innocent people.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Wrecursive Fanworks





	Jeremy's First Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wrespawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/gifts).



Jeremy sits in the Fake AH Crew penthouse, looking out over Los Santos. The knowledge that he is one of the fakes now still feels...fake. Sure, he fantasized about being one of the fakes, what Los Santos resident hadn't, but he'd never expected it to actually happen. They weren't the sort of gang you could join, and anyway, it wasn't like Jeremy was a criminal. He didn't need to turn to crime, he'd been doing fine. But that wasn't the sort of offer you turn down, and join them he had. And now he sat here, in the fakes penthouse, looking out over the city, like goddamn criminal royalty. Immortal criminal royalty, and being let inside that secret, knowing the truth of the fakes legendary unkillability, was somehow even greater. As he contemplated his new status, he almost didn't notice Ryan coming up behind him, but the man did him the courtesy of clearing his throat as he approached. 

"Y'know, Jeremy, it's a pretty nice day, and we don't have anything planned. Whaddya say we go on a date?" Jeremy is still amazed that Ryan, the Vagabond, possibly the most feared man in Los Santos, is interested in him.

"Of course! What are we doing for this date?" He feels Ryan lay his arm across Jeremy's shoulder.

"It's a surprise. But I'll tell you this- it's my favorite thing to do." Well. That's certainly cryptic. 

They get in a car and drive off to this mystery date. As they're driving, Ryan hands Jeremy a blindfold and tells him to put it on, to better preserve the mystery. Jeremy excitedly puts it on, and eventually they come to a stop and step out, and Ryan tells him to remove the blindfold.

Jeremy isn't quite sure why they're in this alley. Ryan is behind him, and he feels Ryan press himself against his back, and he wonders if they're about to fuck in an alley in the middle of Los Santos. Ryan whispers in his ear "Since it's your first time, I'll be gentle." He's about to reply that it is not his first time when he feels Ryan press something into his hand. Something that feels familiar. He looks down, and sure enough, it's a gun. 

"Uh, what do you want me to do with this?"

"Shoot someone. Not a cop, a civilian. You choose." 

He brings the gun up, clicking the safety off almost automatically. He brings it up, and scans the crowd through the sights. He settles on a man through the sites who looks kind of like an asshole. God, is he really about to shoot a man for looking kind of like an asshole? This isn't making this feel any less like a fantasy. He cocks the gun, breathes in, breathes out, and pulls the trigger. The shot is deafening. He keeps his eyes on the man and watches as he falls to the ground, blood blooming out around his head. Fuck. He just did that. And he's harder than he's been in his entire life. 

"Holy fuck." His voice is breathless as he speaks. "Can I do that again?" 

"Of course you can babe. You can kill anyone you want. Whenever you want."

There. That girl, in tight jeans and a tank top that emphasizes her _gorgeous_ tits. He lowers the sites, not focused on her head, but on the spot right above her cleavage. He doesn't have to take a deep breath to pull the trigger this time. He was right, he thinks absently as he sees her laying on the ground. She does look even better with a bullet through her chest.

Ryan's hands slide down Jeremy's body, and find his erection.

"Hey babe, you want me to suck your dick? You don't have to stop shooting" Ryan whispers in his ear.

"Fuck. I have never wanted something more in my life."

Ryan's mouth is hot and wet around his dick. He scans the panicking crowd for another target. There. He pulls the trigger and bucks into Ryan's mouth as he sees his victim fall, hears Ryan choke as he does so. He wishes he had another hand to hold Ryan by the hair as he fucks his mouth. Bang. Another one falls. Bang, and he's cumming in Ryan's mouth with the third person killed since he got Ryan's mouth on his dick. He's barely got his pants buttoned when they hear sirens and Ryan says "Y'know, Jeremy, I think we outta get out of here.". 

No one tries to stop them as they drive away.


End file.
